This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a read/write selector switch.
Cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form for recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. The data storage tape cartridge usually includes a read/write switch. The switch will determine whether or not the tape can only be read or if the tape can also be written on. A probe or other similar sensors is utilized to determine the position of the switch and thereafter control whether or not the tape can only be read or if it can also be written on. The switch is operated by the user and is movable between a first and second position.
While the above-noted use of a read/write switch is universally accepted, certain potential problems have been identified. For example, the switches will often include many components which need to be assembled, which thereby necessitates increased costs and production problems. To remain competitive, data storage tape cartridge manufacturers must continually improve cartridge performance while reducing manufacturing costs. To this end, the typical read/write switch does not provide for a low cost, easy-to-assemble switch.
In one embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections. The sections are operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines the first opening and a second opening. A switch, having a first plate having a first surface and a second surface is provided. The first surface is proximate the housing. The second plate is operatively connected to the first plate and extends away from the first plate. The second plate has a side having first and second positioning members. A spring positioning pin is operatively connected to the housing, wherein the switch is slidable between a first position and a second position and the pin interacts with the positioning member to positively locate the switch in position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections. The sections are operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a first opening and a second opening. A drop-in switch has a handle proximate the first opening and a sensor member proximate the second opening. The switch has a plate having a first and second surface. The switch further has first and second positioning members. A retainer is operatively connected to the housing. The plate is positioned between the retainer and the housing. A spring pin is operatively connected to the housing, wherein the spring pin contacts the positioning members of the switch for positive location of the switch.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing having a first section and a second section, the sections operatively connected to form the housing. A housing defines a first opening and a second opening. A switch has a handle proximate the first opening and a sensor member proximate the second opening. The sensor member has a sensor surface with a square cross-section and the second opening has a rectangular shape, the rectangular shape being substantially twice the size of the cross-sectional area of the sensor member.